galtrax_galaxyfandomcom-20200214-history
Planetary Classifications
Planets are classified based on various factors such as atmospheric composition, climate and temperature, vegetation, and the ability to sustain sentient life on its own. The term "Planet" can be used to describe large satellites of both stars and gas giants or even adrift in space. The use of standardizing the Planetary Classifications is to provide organization when exploring and gives the ability to recognize most characteristics of a planet after identifying key components to a planets makeup similar to that of DNA for lifeforms. This system was first used by the Vorxian Imperium and later adopted by various other neighboring civilizations and eventually leading up to the USK standardizing it. 'Class 1' These are Terrestrial planets capable of supporting sentient humanoid life for extended periods of time without terraforming. The atmosphere usually contains large amounts of nitrogen and oxygen and trace amounts of nucleogenic particles. The planet must have an abundance of fresh water or salt water, whether underground or on the surface. These planets usually have a nickel-iron core. The planet must have active ecosystems with high amino acids and proteins. Most of these planets contain carbon-based life; a few are known to have sulfur, silicon, boron, arsenic, and phosphorus based life. Gravity on these planets traditionally pull at 9.1 ± 2.3 m/s2 but extremes of both sides are known. Class 1 planets are around 6.01904×1024 ± 1.39441×1024 kg. Traditionally Class 1 planets have a mean radius of 6,231 ± 1,009 km and a circumference of 38,009 ± 2,918 km. Most Class 1 planets have to exist within the Habitable Zone of stars but several terraformed planets exist outside of this zone. Known Class 1 planets include: * Eldrin * Limora * Gorafore * Anima Vitreum * Aetlas Prime * Eridious Prime * Buzyto * Tethys Prime * Omnicrys Class 2 A Class 2 planet is very similar to Class 1 planets and from orbit may appear identical. These planets usually have over 80% water on the surface but are rarely found with zero surface water. The planets usually are non-hospitable to animal life but are frequently abundant in minerals and plant life. The atmosphere is normally composed of oxygen and argon but sometimes chlorine, fluorine, boron, and sulfur are present. These planets are younger in comparison to Class 2 planets and are predicted to eventually evolve naturally into Class 1 planets. Due to that, many Class 2 planets exist in similar orbit paths as their Class 1 brethren. Many of the physical compositions and characteristics are the same as Class 1 planets. Known Class 2 planets include: * Aurum * Bendeth * Zu Class 3 Class 3 planets are most commonly Moons but can sometimes be large enough to be planets and orbit a star rather than another celestial body. These planets are very hostile to most life, but in some cases plant life and even animal life can be found, although this life will not be carbon based. These planets vary largely in size, ranging from 3×1024 to 10×1024; their radii, circumference, physical composition characteristics as well as surface vary similarly. This class is very common and with terraforming it can be turned into a Class 1 planet easily. The climate on these planets are erratic and there does not seem to be consistent characteristics, the same applies to the atmospheric composition or its mere existence. These planets are thought to be much older than Class 1 planets but some are thought to be recently "born" but there is not much certainty about this class of planets. Known Class 3 planets include: * Dith * Mensha * Quoro * Andra * Ompeth * Posid * Odeth * Mensha * Chimesh * Marm * Ashola * Talsh Class 4 Planets in this class are usually planetoids, moons or large asteroids not capable of supporting any form of life on its own. These planets are small and are completely barren with rocky surfaces. Class 4 planets have no atmosphere and have very low gravity consistent with 1.80 ± 1.75 m/s2. Normally these planets vary in size and are frequently not spherical, with a mass of 5.000×1022 ± 2.934×1022 kg. These planets could be terraformed into supporting life but usually civilizations resort to creating domed cities with self supporting atmospheres. Many of these planets are rich with natural minerals that are present only in the oldest ones as they get these minerals from the formation of the universe known as the Big Bang. Known Class 4 planets include: * Class 5 Class 5 planets are sulfuric and volcanic planets. These planets are incapable of supporting life of all types except sulfur based life. These planets have a atmospheric pressure of 9×106 ± 1×106 and a surface temperature of above 700°K (427°C and 800.6°F) and upwards to approximately 1000°K (727°C and 1340.6°F) the temperature is both dependent on location in solar system and the atmospheric composition; which consists of large amounts of carbon dioxide and sulfur. The planets traditionally have no carbon cycle and are completely void of water. Class 5 planets are thought to be slightly older than class 1 planets and are believed to be caused by a runaway greenhouse gas effect caused by a civilization, but since the surface is too inhospitable these theories have not been proven. Volcanic class 5 planets are able to be terraformed into class 1 planets but there is not yet a device capable of terraforming sulfuric class 5 planets. Apart from the surface and atmosphere, these planets strongly resemble class 1 and 2 planets in their core, radii, circumference, volume, gravity and mass. Known Class 5 planets include: * Class 6 Class 6 planets are naturally not capable of supporting any forms of life but are frequently found terraformed into supporting carbon based life or alternatively domed cities with self sustaining atmospheres are built on the surface. These planets are very large, with a mass of 1.0954×1026 ± 9.426×1025 kg and a gravity of 12.21 ± 2.94 m/s2. These planets naturally maintain inhospitable conditions by having a surface temperature of approximately 273.15°K (0°C and 32°F) and downwards to 173.15°K (-100°C and -148°F) and a atmospheric composition of mostly hydrogen and helium. Class 7 Class 7 is the official terminology for "gas giant". Gas giants are completely inhospitable for all known forms of sentient life. Civilizations have been known to build space stations for fueling, mining, defense, etc. in orbit of the planet and this is the only known way of "inhabiting" a gas giant. Class 7's consist 99% of various gases, with a small dense core at its center. Class 7 planets can have atmospheres of early any gaseous element but most commonly hydrogen, helium, boron, oxygen, neon, argon and silicon. These planets are extremely large and dense, with a mass ranging from 1.0927×1027 to 4.9283×1027 kg and a volume of 1.2819×1015 to 5.6103×1015. Class 7 planets are very old, and are nature's failed attempt at creating stars (without deuterium it cannot create nuclear fusion and thus is not a star). These planets have a gravitational pull of 30.21 ± 6.94 m/s2 and frequently have upwards of twenty moons ranging from class 1 planets to class 5 planets. Category:Lore